


Nightmares and Daydreams

by Ashleopard



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-01 05:29:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12149607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashleopard/pseuds/Ashleopard
Summary: Asami contemplates her feelings for a girl a hundred miles away.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know guys my heart hurts. Art therapy amirite?

The apartment had been a smart idea. She remembered the day like it was yesterday, even though it had been nearly three years ago. 

_ “It’ll be nice to get out on your own,”  _ Korra had said. 

She had nodded. After all the stuff that had gone down with her father, she had moved into the Air Temple. Korra had suggested they go apartment hunting for multiple reasons - closer to work, no screaming babies, could eat whatever she wanted, maybe get a cat….

_ “You can see the Island from this window!”  _ Korra had pointed out.  _ “And if you need me I’ll be right there,”  _ she had promised. 

_ “Yeah,”  _ Asami had smiled.  _ “Right there.”  _

_ Right there.  _ The words haunted her as she stared out the window. The city lights illuminated the night; snowflakes flittering into view. She leaned in and pressed her cheek to the window.  _ She promised. _

But that was three years ago; a life changing fight ago. A time where she could never have comprehended her feelings for Korra. 

 

A floorboard creaked behind her. She jumped, her hands forming fists as she looked for the intruder. She stared, gawking. “K-Korra?” 

Blue eyes shone at her, a toothy smile greeting her. “Asami…” The way she said her name. It tugged at her heart - pulling her closer to the girl. She barely stopped herself from running forward to meet her. 

“What are you doing here? Why aren’t you in the South?” 

Korra didn’t answer. The next second she was in front of her, cupping her cheek. “I missed you.” 

Her breath caught in her throat. “Korra?”

And she kissed her. And kissed and kissed. Asami pulled her in, arms wrapping around her shoulders as Korra hugged around her waist. And she could have cried as she tried to remember what Korra’s lips felt like against her. 

Next thing she knew they were on the bed. She ran her hand down Korra’s stomach and over her healed legs. “You were gone for so long.”

“I was paralyzed.” 

Asami bent and kissed her thigh gently. She looked up at Korra. “I love you. I’ve wanted this for so long.” 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” 

She moved up, kissing Korra’s stomach. “It wasn’t fair to you.” 

“You could have come with me. You could have told me. I would have understood.” 

“But you’re here now.” 

The two locked gazes - long forgotten feelings rushing forward.  _ Maybe repressed. Never forgotten.  _ She decided.  _ I would never forget her like this.  _

Her hair fell over her face; it warmed Asami’s heart. And the blue eyes pierced her and she felt vulnerable and exposed and happy - so happy to finally have these feelings reciprocated.

“I - uh - I’m sorry.” She blushed, looking away, ashamed. “I have a lot of scars.” 

Asami looked at them. “They’re beautiful. You’re beautiful.”

_ I would have waited on you. Waited for you. Anything you needed I would have given to you. _

And she felt Korra’s hand in her hair, the other grazing her skin with her nails. She felt her leave a sharp bite on her neck and relished as she moaned for her. She kissed her flushed cheeks and assured her that it was okay; she was okay.  _ I would do anything for you. I would wait for you. I would help you. I would love you in anyway you need. I wish you would let me in.  _

They kissed; Asami melted, tears in her eyes. Her heart hurt. It had been two years since she’d seen Korra. It wasn’t real. 

 

Asami blinked at the cat on the loose floorboard. Her chest ached. She stared at the letter in her hands and crumpled it. She threw it across her room. It wasn’t that she was ever going to send it. How many times she had thought of saying something along those lines. 

_ She’s not ready. She may never be. And if she did, why on earth would she want you. _

She picked up her cat and stared out the window at Air Temple Island, at somewhere far across the sea where her heart was set. At a possibility that she knew she should never have indulged in the first place - at one that only caused her pain. 

“Maybe someday.”  


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After season three, prob not too far into season 4.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Life is rough, I am sad, enjoy the stuff my friends.

_ Spirits, it’s so nice to see her again. _

Korra was smiling. They had somehow decided to go to the sweet shop. Asami didn’t remember how or why the suggestion even came into play, but here they were. 

Not to mention after that bust of a lunch, they deserved to have some fun. 

“Which are your favorites, Asami?”

Asami laughed. “I don’t think I can choose.” She examined her options. “But if I had to, I suppose Sweet Buns are good.” Korra grabbed a few. “Korra, are we really buying all these sweets?”

“Of course!” Korra smiled at her and her heart swelled.  _ And I would kiss you now.  _ “Our lives are so serious, we deserve some fun with friends.” 

_ Friends.  _ She kept smiling. That was true - and Asami loved being Korra’s friend (closest, most trusted friend, mind you). She relished every second. Every detail that she knew Korra was only comfortable sharing with her - each situation where it was her she turned to.

_ It’s only because she has no one else. She’s fallen out of touch with Mako and Bolin. _

_ But she wrote to you. _

“Asami?” 

“The taffy is good to,” Asami added. 

“Oh! Let’s find it!” 

Asami followed, her happiness to be hanging out with Korra waning. She watched as the girl moved, long buried feelings still stirring. Still there. Part of her wished they would go away so she could be the friend Korra needed; the other, more masochistic part of her enjoyed the pain and excitement. 

_ But it’s not excitement. It’s not going to happen.  _

It would all be so easy. Just a little explaining on her part - a few good words on Korra’s. Hell they didn’t even have to commit to anything serious; they could just take these sweets back to her place. Forget them on the counter - or not - as they made it to the couch, eyes never leaving the other. Cautious but curious all the same - because never had this been an option before. Never….

_ Great, now I don’t even want to date her necessarily. I just want to use her for sex.  _

She knew it wasn’t like that at all - friends with benefits at the worst, which she was sure would never work. Not because it was one of those things, but because she  _ knew  _ she couldn’t keep her feelings out of it. 

Regardless, if Korra ever wanted to experiment these things….

The girl exclaimed as she found the taffy. Asami tried to drag her mind away from the ever appealing option of pinning her against the wall.  _ Not even a good fantasy; a cliche!  _

“We have these back home,” Korra explained, pointing to the blue ones. Asami nodded. “But… what are these?!” 

“Fire jerky taffy,” Asami explained. “They’re new.” 

Her nose wrinkled. “Those can’t be good, right?”

_ I would kiss you now.  _ “They aren’t half bad. Mako seems to like them. Bolin can’t tolerate them.” 

They both laughed. “Well, we’ll get some of these too.” Korra smiled at her; a heart wrenchingly happy smile that reached her eyes - as if she hadn’t been this happy in  _ years.  _ “Ready to check out?”

Asami nodded. “Let’s leave.” 

And they walked down the street. Passerbys glanced, but Korra didn’t seem to notice as she munched on blue taffy, her gaze wandering out to the bay and the statue of Avatar Aang. “I’m having a great time, Asami. Thanks for inviting me.” 

“Anytime.” 

Korra slowed to look over at Air Temple Island. “I wonder how the world has changed in the last few years.” 

_ I would kiss you now.  _ “Steadily, with plenty of complications. You’ve missed nothing.”

Korra shook her head. “I’m so glad to be back. So ready to be the Avatar.” She smiled at Asami. “I’m glad you’re here, Asami.”

_ I’m glad you’re here.  _ “Me too.” 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a super gay poem. A poem about two gays.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love is weird and complicated and can be said through actions and words in so many different variations. The true dilemma is realizing when it should and shouldn't be said. In the case of this story, however, I think it's appropriate. So buckle up and strap in for a short cute poem that's gay enough to make your christian mom cry! 
> 
> (BTW I wrote this in half an hour and poetry isn't my forte. I just want to live life on the edge and post drafted work for people to relate to. So before anyone mentions the scheme... I know. But hey. It is what it is.)

It was bleak and weary and cold outside,

An expression lost of wit. 

For overuse can be an excuse

To simply call it quits. 

So the day was as the phrasing goes

It simply had lost its spark,

But sometimes fate has a funny way

To lighten up the dark. 

 

Snow was normally bad for her

An omen of weary nights. 

Pain that sometimes overwhelmed

She fought off with all her might. 

Indeed she was no stranger,

As winter drew her thin,

But tonight perhaps, an exception was made,

To the girl who made her spin. 

 

Their feet clicked on the tile floor

As they danced throughout the fright.

Her breath was hot and eyelids heavy

But couldn’t deny the sight. 

For even in her exhaustion,

For even her plea for sleep,

Could not match the burning,

For the night she longed to keep. 

 

Blue eyes livid and smile keen

She couldn’t believe her plight.

For the girl who favored the warmer weather

Was caught in a frigid flight. 

Her arms were encased,

Her posture tight,

Her laugh was hard to top,

For as they spun throughout the wait,

She couldn’t find the will to stop. 

 

Sometimes words are hard to say,

But actions fill up the pact. 

She pulls her inward, leans in close, 

Almost a daring act. 

There are other ways to say it,

“Okay” or “As you wish”, 

But sometimes the best of all,

Is the way that makes it stick. 

 

So with a smile on her lips,

Her heart written on her sleeve,

She tells the girl she loves her,

And asks her to never leave. 

The girl laughs, her shiver covered,

And she wiles all the same,

For she pulls her in and tells her too,

Doing so would be lame. 

 

“If a girl as great as you,

Can somehow tolerate me,

It would be a stupid move,

To mess up that crazy scheme. 

Your heart I will hold dear,

As you I trust with mine,

So share this night, this dance with me,

Wouldn’t that be… sublime?” 

____________________________________________________________________________

 

“When did you get poetic?” 

 

“Always had it in me.” 

 

“You only choose to mention that now?” 

 

“What? Asami, do you want me to write you love poems?”

 

“Well, Korra, it wouldn’t hurt once in a while.”

 

“Really?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“....As you wish.”

 

“ _ Korra… _ ”

 


End file.
